1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a memory device and a method of operating the memory device.
2. Related Art
A memory device may have a two-dimensional (2D) structure in which strings are horizontally arranged on a semiconductor substrate. Alternatively, the memory device may have a three-dimensional (3D) structure in which strings are vertically stacked on a semiconductor substrate. As the memory device having a 2D structure is reaching its physical scaling limit, semiconductor manufacturers are producing memory devices having a 3D structure that include memory cells vertically stacked on a semiconductor substrate.